The Dance
by jetting
Summary: Bella is going to the dance with the wrong guy. Edward is going with his "girlfriend" Lauren. They end up sharing a kiss, a perfect kiss, is that enough to bring them together or drive them apart? AH AU
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER sadly i dont own edward or jacob or emmett or anybody else...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One: Getting Ready<span>**

**Bella POV**

"BELLA WAKE UP!" Alice yelled bouncing on my bed.

"What the hell are you doing here, Alice?" I asked getting out of my bed "How did you even get in the house?"

"I'm here because the dance is tonight and you need to get ready!" Alice said "I got into the house with the key under the mat"

"Alice I not going to the dance I don't even have a date and I'm not being the seventh wheel again," I replied.

Alice, one of my best friends, but she always has to insist I go to the school dances. I never want to go to and have her dress me up which is pure torture. I am very clumsy so dancing is out of the question when you can't even walk on a flat surface.

"But Bellaaaaa," She said dragging out the a, "I already got you a dress! I also happen to know somebody from La Push is going alone..."

"Alice I don't like Jacob like that he's like my brother, ew. But I'll call him anyway. We can make fun of all you lovebirds," I ran down stairs and dialed his number.

"Hello Sir Jacob Black speaking."

"Why Hello there Sir. This is Lady Bella and I would like to ask you to the Homecoming Ball in approximently 7 hours."

"Ewwww, Bells i don't wanna be _your _date!" He said like a five year old.

"Jake, not like _that_! I mean that we get to hang out and make fun of all those sappy couples. Please Alice is making me go," I begged.

"Fine, but you better bring me flowers and buy me dinner for _allll _the trouble you put me through."

"Whatever Jake. I gotta go. Gotta get myself dolled up."

"Bye Bellsie" he said and hung up.

"You guys are soooo weird," she said, I shrugged, "Well let get you dolled up _Bellsie."_

We drove to Alice's house to get ready which is only a street away, I never got why she drove to my house. Rosalie's car was in the drive way when we got to Alice's house. Rosalie was another one of my best friends but she was in the grade above she was dating my brother Emmett.

"Oh great two against one." I mumbled.

When we went inside I saw Edward, Alice's brother but my best friend. I have always had a crush on him, but he is dating a bitch named Lauren, but who I'm I to deny his happiness. Anyway Edward was sitting at the counter eating cereal and I went up to say hi.

"Hey, what are you doing up _this _early?"

"Your sister woke me up I'm considering changing my locks because of her," he laughed

"Oh thats Alice, alright," Edward noticed I was staring at his cereal, "Want some?"

"Yes!" I grabbed his spoon and started eating really fast and managed to say that Alice never let me eat breakfast.

"Fine, I guess you can have mine," he said dramatically, "I'll just make another."

"Okay," I smiled. I was too hungry to care.

"Bella! I need you up stairs NOW!" Rose screamed downstairs.

"Okay while i guess i see you tomorrow." he said.

"Actually I'm going to the dance tonight," I stated, "Alice is dragging me to the dance tonight."

He turned and looked at me, "Are you going with anyone...?"

"Jacob..." I said wearily, Edward and Jacob never got alone that well, "But we are only going as friends, I didnt want to be the...seventh wheel."

"Oh that's cool," he said while getting up, "I gotta go, meeting...Jasper for...baseball."

"Ok well bye," I said walking to Alice's room.

"Did Edward leave?" Alice asked.

"Yup he said he had baseball with Jasper," I replied.

"Oh, well Jasper never mentioned that," Rosalie said, Alice agreed.

"Maybe it was a last minute thing..." I trailed off.

"Probably, anyway lets get the dresses out."

"I thought you already got me one," I stated.

"I have a bunch of dresses for you to try on, thats what i meant," she explained.

After an hour of trying all of Rosalie's and Alice's dresses and even some of Esme's we found the perfect dress. It was one that Alice's got from her aunt a couple years ago and she never wore it before because it was to big for her. It was white and black one shoulder dress that ended mid thigh. I loved it. Rosalie bought her dress awhile ago it was red and it had beads at the neckline it wasn't that revealing which was new for Rosalie. She was never a slut though because she had the body that was perfect for the dresses that made other girl slutty. Alice had on a black color block dress that had a scoop neckline and the bottom changed to a metallic black it was perfect for her (dresses on profile).

I was actually getting excited for this dance. We were just waiting for the boys to get here which should be any minute. Soon enough we heard Esme call us down for pictures. Everyone was there Jacob, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and sadly Lauren. She was wearing a black tube dress that had cuts up the side. It was a terrible dress for her!

Esme started taking the picture and was the perfect person for them she had use in every pose possible. She kept mixing up the couples for pictures. I took one with everyone, Alice, Rose, Lauren, Jasper, Edward, Jacob and Emmett, which was a little weird. At 6:45 we left for school we took two cars, Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett went in Emmett's Jeep. That left Jacob and I to go with Lauren and Edward. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>INFO<strong>

**SIBLINGS**

**Alice (17) and Edward (18)**

**Bella(17) and Emmett(19)**

**Rosalie(18) and Jasper(18)**

**ALL IN HIGH SCHOOL**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own anything...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two: The Dance<span>**

The car ride could only be described in two words, weird and awkward. Lauren was just oblivious to it all though. Edward was trying to block all conversation with the radio. Jacob was just glaring out the window. Well, me being me, had to try and make conversation to fill the silence. Talk about awkward, the volume in Edward's car started around 2 to and ended up around 12 or 13 you could barley think!

When we finally made it to the school I grabbed Jacob and ran. We made it to the cafeteria I stopped in my tracks it was amazing you could barley tell it was a cafeteria. I should have expected that since Alice was on the decorating committee. The theme of the night was a _Night Beyond the Stars_ and it was fantastic! The room was filled with twinkling lights and it just looked perfect I can't explain.

Jacob and I stared dancing like maniacs. We danced and danced only stopping during the slow song

"You know you never bought me flowers." Jacob teased.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry! Jacob I completely forgot," I replied sarcastically. I ran over to one of the tables and took one of the flowers out of the vase and put it behind Jacob's ear. We started hysterically laughing.

We continued talking like that, bantering back and forth. But, I notice Jacob wasn't that into it and I saw him starting at Leah, a girl in our Calculus class.

"Oh em gee! Jacob likes a G-I-R-L!" I spelled out.

"Bella please don't make a big deal out of this," Jacob pleaded seriously.

"Okay, okay. I'm not that mean Jacob. You know that. So are you going to talk to her?"

"No, she here with Quil."

"I know for fact that they are just friend and Quil likes Claire anyway. Go talk to her,"

"Fine," Jacob said and went over to her.

For the rest of the dance Jacob was with Leah. I didn't care though , I hung out with Quil trying to get him to talk to Claire the whole night making now progress. But overall the dance was really fun.

Not everyone else had as much fun. If you went anywhere near the boys bathroom you could here Edward and Lauren fighting. I don't know what it was but when ever I went out to check it was something different. Once it was Lauren flirting with _every_ other guy, then it was Edward flirting with girls. Eventually you could tell what they were fighting about just a bunch of accusations.

Sometime in the middle of the dance Edward left. Lauren stayed but you couldn't tell she was sad or anything because she was dancing with anything that moved and had a penis.

We all left about ten minutes before the dance ended to avoid a crowd. We piled into Emmett's Jeep and Alice had to sit on Jasper's lap so we could all fit.

When we got home I went to go find Edward at the tree house. When we were younger we found it in the woods it didn't look old and we checked to make sure it was stable yearly. Only Edward and I knew about it. We only went there now when we were feeling sad about something.

"Hey" I said softly.

"Hey,"

"How are you feeling," I asked, "I heard you guys fighting..."

"Oh, I'm just peachy," he said sarcastically, "Just broke up with Lauren but that's okay, I still have my best friend, right?"

"Want me to go get Jasper?" I joked.

He smiled. "Nah, I guess your good enough."

"Hey!"

"Bella, hay is for horse,"

"Hilarious,"

We ended up just talking like old times. We haven't talked like this in ages. Edward is always off with Lauren or at some party only he was invited too. I never really got to spend time with him like this anymore.

"It's getting late, I think I'm gonna go home," I said after I noticed it was eleven thirty.

"Yeah, I better head back too," We hugged goodbye and instead of going home, we kissed. This was no friendly goodbye kiss on the cheek and no peck like we did when we were younger. This was heavy-duty make out. The kiss was magical, perfect. It was like there was this electric current running through us.

When we finally broke apart I heard him say "Wow,"

"I know," I said and he leaned in again.

Two minute or hours later I heard someone calling our names. Alice. It must be really late. Alice knew of the tree house she just didn't know where it was so when ever she knew we were gone she would stand at the end of the woods and scream for us. It was annoying but it was better then her knowing where our tree house was.

We walk out of the woods and said goodbye and went home all I could think about that night is if that kiss meant to Edward what it did to me.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASEE!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Aftermath<strong>

I haven't seen Edward since we kissed, but the day started off weird usually Edward, Alice, Emmet and I ride in Edward's Volvo but Alice picked Emmett and I up today in her Land Rover.

"Where's Edward?"

"He left early this morning. He said he had to do something at school."

"Oh." We rode the rest of the way to school with Emmett and Alice chatting while I stayed silent. I was thinking about Edward and me. Would this change our relationship? Before I could think about it in depth we reached school. Time to face my fears.

We walked to our usual spot the picnic table under the hangover roof. Alice and Emmett met with their significant others to greet them with love. I couldn't watch because it brought me back to my thoughts about Edward I couldn't think of that or I'd be distracted the whole day.

"Hey, Rose can I ask you about the history homework," I asked using the class only Rose and me had together as an excuse.

"Sure," she said, "Let's go."

I'm happy nobody followed us and I dragged Rosalie into the nearest empty class room.

"I need to tell you something, but you can't tell Alice because it's about Edward."

"Are you guys together? I thought this would _never _happen!"

"No were not _together_. But what I have to tell you is related to that…." I trailed off, "After the dance Edward and….I well we kissed, no more like made out."

"Really? Bella Swan, I'm proud have you guys talked about it? Why aren't you dating?"

"No we never got a chance to talk." I said softly, "That's what I need you for, what do I do?"

"Well you need to find Edward and talk to him about the kiss. See where that takes you. See if you guys are dating or… not." She advised. "Oh, and calm down Bella you look like your about to have a nervous break down."

I breathed deeply for a minute and finally said, "Thanks Rosalie, I don't know what I would have done without you."

"No problem, that's what I'm here for, now go get him tiger," she said with a wink.

I walked out of the bathroom and started to search for Edward. I ran into Peter one of Jasper and Edward's friends and asked if he saw him.

"Yeah he is by the English room."

I thanked him and ran toward the English room only to stop at the shocking scene before me.

There he was. But he wasn't alone. Oh no, there was a crowd around him. Edward. Was. Kissing. Lauren. and apparently putting up quite the show. They finally broke apart there too long kiss and we made eye contact right before I turned to leave. I just shook my head, I couldn't believe him.

So I ran. I ran as fast as I could out of there. I ran all the way back to the lunch tables and manage to tell Rosalie and Alice I felt sick and was going home. But Edward followed me. Kept asking if I was okay, like he didn't know what he did to me. I couldn't stand him right now.

"Get away from me Edward."I whispered.

"What? Bella just talk to me." He said trying to drag me off to somewhere more private.

"Edward. I said to get the FUCK away from me. Now let me go," I said barely controlling my temper.

We had gathered a crowd but thankfully we were talking quietly enough so nobody heard what was going on.

Rose quickly came to my side to drive me home and told everyone else to stay. I was to shocked to object.

We were silent the whole car ride home. Rosalie just walked me inside. Up to my room and put me to bed. Five minutes later she walked up with hot chocolate. I told her to leave and that I was fine. She didn't objet just made me promise to call her for anything and left.

I was finally left alone to my thoughts. And I thought about everything. About who I am. About Edward. About our kiss. About what I just saw. About what happened in the parking lot. I just kept thinking until finally I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Holidays! Sorry I haven't Updated in awhile I had a lot of homework and after school activities. I hope to make it up in the next few weeks! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Why?<strong>

I didn't go to school for the next two days. I got all my homework from Alice, Rose, Jasper or Emmett. They would also bring in my finished homework for me. Alice had been telling me that Edward has been asking about me and wanting to talk to me. I told her to ignore him.

Tomorrow I had to go back to school, I had some quizzes and a test tomorrow and I hated making them up after school. Also I could stand my house anymore. I had done everything there was to do. I cleaned, I made food, did chores, and everything I could think of, but I just had to leave the house.

Without really thinking, I went to the tree house. I always went there when I was upset but I forgot about my kiss with _him _and how this was _our _place. When I got there I couldn't handle it anymore, and I just started crying. I haven't cry in such a long time not for what happened until now.

Suddenly I heard a branch snap. He is here. Crap.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I wanted to talk."

We waited for a little bit before I broke the silence, "If you want to talk, talk because I have nothing to say to you."

"Why were you pissed at me when you left school on Monday?" he asked slowly.

"You really don't know? Wow Edward honestly I thought it was obvious, at least to you."

"What do you mean, Bella just tell me!"

"Edward we kissed here. Five days ago and then on Monday I come into school thinking it means something that we are _finally _more than friends. But no, I come into school only to see you kissing _Lauren!_" I yelled.

He stayed quiet, which was good I was far from finished.

"Can't you see that I have feeling for you, Edward! But you just played with me and tossed me aside like I was nothing! Like the last 10 years meant nothing. Like I was just another girl not your _best friend_!"

"Bella…." He started.

"Don't you 'Bella' me! This is an all time low for you Edward and I can't handle it anymore! We used to hang out all the time then you became popular and suddenly don't have time for anybody. Not me or Rose, Jasper, Emmett or even Alice. You've changed Edward and I don't know if I like the new you. Goodbye Edward."

And I left and walked right to my house. He didn't follow me didn't fight back. He just stood there. I was right he didn't care for me or anybody else.

I still went back to school on Thursday. Nobody bother me. I just sat there quiet in most of my classes barley paying attention. When lunch came around Alice finally confronted me.

"Bella what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing, Alice,"

"Bull, you were absent for two days, when you finally come back you barely talk, and nobody is telling me anything! Come on Bella I thought we were best friends." Alice pleaded.

"Fine," I dragged Alice outside since everyone was inside the lunchroom nobody would over hear us. And I told her everything.

"My brother is a bitch," then she said louder, "He really is a bitch! How could he do that to you! You're his _best _friend and you guys might not know it but you are perfect together!"

"What?" I asked.

"You guys really don't see it do you?"

"See what?" I asked again.

"When we all hang out together, Me and Jasper, Emmett and Rose, You and Edward. You and Edward go into your own little world. We never know what you are talking about so we just leave you alone. When you're together you seem happier. When he is with another girl you are quiet and don't talk much. When he sees you talking to any guy, even _Jasper,_ he gets jealous! You guys are so oblivious!"

I just stared at her in shock. I didn't know what to say. I might have liked Edward before maybe even loved him. But that was all gone now. I couldn't trust him again. I know we were never together but it still hurt just as bad.

"Bella I know what I said was a little harsh but it's the truth and sometime the truth is the best thing."

"I know, thanks Alice," I said and we started walking back to the cafeteria. For the rest of the day I like to think that I acted normal, but with all the things Alice told me I had a lot more to think about.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWW PLEASE!<strong>

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything. Happy Holidays...again.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: New<p>

**Two Weeks After the dance**

"Did you hear about the new kid?"

"I heard he is really cute."

"His name is Michael."

"He's really nice."

These are the only things I heard the morning Michael Newton came to my school. I met him in my biology class.

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton," he said, "I'm new."

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said turning back to black board in front of me.

"Is Forks always this rainy?" He asked trying to start the conversation I didn't want.

"Yup," I replied lamely.

"Oh. Isn't that a little…boring?"

"You get used to it."

Thank god the teacher walked in at that moment. I didn't feel like talking to Mike, he seemed a little to annoying.

I spent the day in my new normal silence. Only talking to teachers and my friends. I also avoided Edward who hadn't really tried to talk to me since that night at the tree house, which was fine by me. But I missed my best friend, the old Edward, not the new selfish lying bastard that was the present Edward.

In biology, Mike Newton tried to talk to my again. This time though I talked to him. Edward was in this class and I needed something to take my mind off of him.

By the end of class I had come to like Mike. He was actually really sweet. He was nice to me and actually paid attention to me. I think he was becoming a good friend.

Then on Tuesday he asked me something I wasn't prepared for.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if you would like to, I don't know, maybe go out to dinner with me?"

"Um, Mike that really sweet of you but honestly, I still trying to get over someone and I need some time."

"Ok, can I at least walk you to your next class?"

And for the rest of the day he acted like I didn't just reject him. There was no problem with it until I told Alice.

"Mike asked you out? Bella this is the type of thing you tell me as soon as it happens," She lectured.

"Alice, I didn't think it was a big deal and anyways I'm not ready for it, especially after what happened with Edward."

"Bella you guys weren't even dating. But maybe this is the best way to get over him start dating."

"But isn't that using Mike?"

"Do you like Mike?" she asked.

"Yes he's really sweet but-"

"But what? If you aren't head over heels for him right now you might be later. Just give him a chance."

"I don't know Alice. I don't think I'm ready."

"You never know if you don't try." Alice said, "Anyway I gotta go to work. See ya later."

The week went on and nothing eventful happened. Until Friday when I pulled into school to see a big crowd surrounding something I couldn't see yet.

"This isn't going to work if you still like her."

"I don't like her though, she doesn't even talk to me."

I stopped and figured that whole fight in a second. Edward and Lauren were fight. About me? It didn't make sense, but I didn't want to listen to it anymore. I walked away and moved to the empty cafeteria on the other side of campus.

Alice and Rose came running in only two minutes later.

"Bella where have you been?" Alice asked.

"Um, here."

"Well you _never _guess what just happened!" Rosalie squeaked.

"What happened?"

"Edward and Lauren broke up!" said Alice

Rose added "Now you and Edward can live happily ever-"

"What? You guys think that now that Edward is single that I'm just going to run back to him? Well that's not going to happen. Edward hurt me and I don't think I'm able to trust him anymore, let alone be in a relationship with him." I said.

"But-" Alice interjected.

"Whatever it's no big deal," I said picking up my bag, "I'll see you guys later."

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! I've decide to change the name of the story and so there is a poll on my profile and I hope you guys can help me decide! REVIEW PLEASE. THANKS!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything and i wanna say sorry for not updating in forever but i had a lot to do with sports and homework i really have no time! im sorry and will be updating as soon as i finish the next chapter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Set ups.<p>

Mike and I have been spending more and more time together.

He became quick friends with everyone at the lunch table. Rose and Alice keep pushing us together. Mike was always flirting, dropping hints about us getting together and spending time alone. I was stressing me out. I was so happy to finally get away to La Push to see Jacob. Ever since the dance he hasn't been around that much. He's with his new girlfriend Leah. I couldn't help but gloat when he told me. After all I got them together.

"So Bells how's this Edward situation going?" He asked.

"It's weird. Ever since Lauren and Edward broke up, Edward's been trying to talk to me," I start, "I can't talk to him though. He hurt me. I bet he thinks that now that Lauren is out of the picture I'll just run back into his arms."

"He should know that will never happen, no offense but everyone knows your stubborn, Bells." He teases

"I know _everyone_ knows that," I laugh.

"But how do you feel, if this whole Lauren thing didn't happen. If he just didn't want to be in a relationship, the Bella I know would have fought for him. Make him realize what you mean to him. But now cause he has this "girlfriend" you back off and surrender."

"Jake, it's not that easy."

"But it is. Just tell me how you feel."

"I-

"Bella."

"I LOVE HIM. HE HURT ME BUT I JUST CAN'T HELP MY FEELINGS. I JUST CAN'T." I barely got the words out before I broke down sobbing.

"Aw, Bells. I know this is tough but we _will _make it through this." Jake said hugging me.

"Jake I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Bella you don't need to know everything,"

"But it's so much easier if I do" I said laughing.

He laughed too. We laughed so hard we forgot about what we were talking about. For the rest of the visit it was easy going. Until, believe it or not we ran into Mike.

"Oh no," I mumbled.

"Hey Bella!" Mike yelled running over.

"Is that the new kid," Jake asked.

"Yeah, but I really don't want to talk to him right now help me keep it short."

"Why," He asked me.

"Because he likes me and I know he wants to ask me out but I don't wanna go out with him,"

"Hmmm," he mumbled with a smirk, "I found something that will either get you over Edward or have him so jealous he will be begging on his knees for you,"

"No Jacob Black do not do this to me please,"

"What's his name?" he asked

"Mike."

"Hey Mike," he called.

When Mike finally got over to us he was panting. "Hi Bella, and who are you," he said a little too territorial.

"I'm Jacob Black resident of La Push, student at Forks High, best friend to Bella here and boyfriend to Leah Clearwater." He said like he was talking to the Queen of England. "And you are Mike the new kid right."

"Yup, got here a couple of weeks ago, how come we haven't met before if your Bella's _best friend," _Mike asked with a frown.

"Well Bella and I do not have many classes together seeing I'm a grade younger than her and I'm assuming you,"

"Oh, well I guess it's nice to meet you." He said nervously.

"Yup," Was all Jacob replied.

" Well it was nice meeting you we have to run. Maybe you Bella, Leah and I could hang out soon."

"Yeah, sure," he replied, " See ya later Bella."

"See ya Mike," I mumbled.

As soon as we were far enough I turned to Jacob, "YOU ARE SO ANNOYING! You practically just set up a double date! I told you I don't like him like that! You suck Jacob Black!"

"Ouch Bella! Shut up for a second. Yes I did set you up, but this is the perfect way for you to get Edward out of your mind and if he really shouldn't be and you really do love him this will make him jealous just you wait." Jacob explained.

"It better, I have to go Jacob. It was nice to see you up until 10 minutes ago. Bye,"

"Bye Bells drive safe."

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry for not updating but please review<strong>

**HAPPY 2012!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, i know i need to update sooner and i promise i will work one it and maybe get updates every two weeks or maybe even every week! i promise i will try and get updates in more frequently!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 The Plan<p>

I thought a lot about Jacob said about using Mike to get over Edward. I like the idea of getting over Edward I just wanted to move on. But I _hated _the idea of using Mike. I just wasn't that kind of girl. I walked into school the next day and everyone was acting really weird. They all seemed to be having serious diccussion but I soon as I got in hearing distance they quieted down and started talking about the weirdest thing. I walk up to Emmett and Quil earlier and then I heard them talking about there favorite flavor of cream cheese. What was going on?

I didn't get my answer until the end of the day when Alice sprinted up to me right before I got in my truck.

"Hiya Bella," Alice said weirdly.

"Hey…" I said skeptically.

"I need you to come with me." She replied dragging me off.

"Wait Alice. Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"We have a meeting, and we are going to be late," she said pulling me off to this unknown "meeting".

We stopped in front of the Spanish class. When we got inside I saw the only people there were Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Jacob, Leah, Embry, Quil and Mike?

"What's going on here?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Well Bella you remember what I told you at the beach? You need to get over Edward. And we," he motioned around, "Are here to help you."

"How are you going to do that?"

"We have a Plan." Rose said.

They pointed to the black board behind me. On it was a huge diagram, about my _love _life.

"What _is _this?"

"This," Leah said, "will either help you get over Edward or make him fall for you."

"Or just make him realize he has been in love with you for years." Jasper muttered.

"Well, care to explain?"

They went off on to this huge plan about having all the guys (who were presently in the room) chase after me and to make Edward jealous. And if that didn't work they were already planning a list of guys to set me up with so I could get over Edward.

"Are you guys all okay with this?" I asked.

For the first time Mike spoke up, "Yes, Bella we all agreed to this don't worry about it."

"Your okay with me _using _you?"

"Your not using us, plus I got a girlfriend back at home," Mike said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"I have a girlfriend named Jessica back home, I never told you guys cause we actually broke up but we talked over the phone a couple of days ago and got back together."

"Wow, I thought you had a thing for Bella," Emmett sighed in relief, "_that_ would have been awkward."

Mike and I laughed _awkwardly._

"Emmett really? Now it's awkward!" Rose said slapping on the back of the head.

"Only if you make it awkward!"

"Moving on. So Bella, you've heard it yourself the guys don't care that you're using them. So the only thing that's left is you agreeing. So are you in?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. Can I think about it?"

"Yeah, I guess it's not hurting anyone. Just try to make up your mind quickly." Alice said.

We all left and went to our cars. Right as I got in my truck I remembered I needed my English book, _Water For Elephants. _ I ran back into the school to get it in my locker. But on the way there I notice two people in the corner of the hallway. But wait I recognized that hair. It was Edward but who was he with? Behind me the janitor walked out of the classroom he was cleaning. Both Edward and the person he was with looked over at me (and the janitor). I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw who he was with. Lauren! I could only imagine what they were doing. But they broke up! I realized I had been standing there staring at them and I turned to leave.

As soon as I got home I ran right to the phone in the kitchen and quickly dial the number I have so many times before. I said as soon as the phone was picked up, "Let's do it I'm tired of Edward I need to get him out of my life."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE! <strong>

**would you guys like an Edward POV? leave a comment!**


	8. Chapter 8

so sorry i havent updated in awhile i feel really bad but i hope i can make it up to you guys!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Alice came over early in the morning to get me ready for the day. Apparently this was part of the plan. So she got to work and I read her copy of _Water for Elephants _because during that whole thing with Edward and Lauren, I completely forgot about my book.

Alice wasted no time. She told me I couldn't get breakfast until she was finished, to take a five-minute shower and yelled at me for taking ten minutes. This girl was going crazy.

Soon enough the torture was over and we had just enough time to go downstairs to eat breakfast if we ate quickly enough.

"Wow, look at _you!_" My mother said as we walked downstairs. "Alice what have you done to my daughter you replaced her with some…Fashionista!"

"Thanks, I guess," I said to my mom.

" Bella you always look better but you just need to show it off and the boys will come running for a girl like you."

I blushed and went over to grab myself something to eat.

"Get something to eat in the car we are going to be late," Alice said, "and get me an apple."

We quickly packed our bags and walked to Ali's car and started off to school. We got there with only two minutes to spare. I swear I could hear Alice say under her breath, "Perfect."

Everyone was outside. I hadn't realized before but it was a really nice day the sun was shining. It was quiet, not dead silent but ever seemed relaxed and enjoying the sun while they could. That is until Alice got out of the car.

"JASPER!" Alice yelled from across the lot.

Everyone looked up. Everyone. They looked from Alice and then noticed me and their eyes stayed locked on me. I could help but wonder why until I looked down and saw my shoes. Then I remembered what I was wearing. It wasn't anything special but for me apparently it was. I was wearing a blue and white flowy dress then went down to my knees and somehow Alice got me in heals. I ignored everyone's stares and walked to our normal table.

"Wow Bells, don't you look hot!" Rosalie all but yelled.

"Oh, shush."

Jacob came over sat next to me and put his arm around me, "You make quite an entrance there, Bella."

"I would rather not have done that." Then I realized why it happened, "You planned this didn't you Alice?"

"You have no proof."

Just then the bell rang "Well I better get to class,"

Mike caught up to me pretty quickly, "I take it you didn't dress yourself today."

"Oh what tipped you off? The shoes? The hair? The _dress?_"

"Hm. I think it was the backpack."

I laughed as we walked through the door.

"So, Bella. You know that thing that we were talking about after school the other day?" Mike asked.

"What?" I thought for a second then remembered the 'meeting' we had, "Oh yeah. What about it?"

"Well," Mike said getting louder. "I was hoping you would go out with me on Friday? Maybe we could see a movie?"

I nodded, "That be great Mike. I loved to go."

I wondered why Mike had to be so loud but as I turned I made eye contact with Edward. _That's why_, I thought to myself.

Edward didn't look happy but that wasn't my problem. He didn't want me and now he couldn't have me. As long as the plan worked…

* * *

><p>I said i would do Edward POV outtakes and i will just after i finish a couple more chapters!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Date

Mike and I went to the movie theater in Port Angeles the closest one to Forks. We decide to see the Skyfall because I wasn't in the mood to see some sappy love story and Mike heard it was really good. I was in the snack line and Mike was getting the tickets when I ran into _him_. Literally.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.

Edward chuckled, "Bella, I wasn't looking either you don't need to be sorry."

I looked up and saw his face, smiling down at me. "Hello Edward."

Just then Mike came back with the tickets, "Hey Bella ready to head inside," he looked over and saw Edward, "Oh hey Edward. I didn't know you were going to be here. Got a date tonight?"

He looked around the theater, " I _thought _I did but it looks like I got stood up."

I knew as soon as he spoke he was lying. Edward Cullen was a good liar but I could see right through him.

"Well, sorry bout that Edward," I saw grabbing Mike's hand, "But we gotta go catch our movie."

"What movie?" He said staring right into my brown eyes.

"The new James Bond one," Mike said looking between us.

"Oh, I heard that was a good one."

I muttered in agreement said a quick 'see you later' and pulled Mike out of there. As soon as I sat down in the theaters seat I let out of relief.

"Bella are you okay?" Mike asked.

I ignored him. I could feel him staring at me.

"I don't know," I finally said, "I don't think that helped me get over him though."

Mike stayed quiet but put a comforting arm around me. We stayed there until the door opened again right before the movie started. I saw someone sit next to me. Edward.

_What on Earth is he doing? _I thought to myself.

I looked over at Mike and I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

For the whole movie I sat there awkwardly in the middle of my pretend date and the boy I couldn't get over. I have never been so happy to see the ending of a movie. I jumped up and looked over a Mike asking him the silent question if he was ready to go.

"That _was _a great movie," Edward said. I looked over with a look purely described as _what the fuck? _

"Wasn't it amazing guys?"

"Sure," I replied.

"Yeah, Edward we need to go. I'll see you in school." Mike said freeing me from Edward.

As soon as we left the theater I sighed in relief, "Thank you Mike!"

"No problem Bells, I'm here for you remember that."

"I will" and I hugged him tightly wishing that I didn't have to keep going through this


End file.
